happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yum of Your Business
Yum of Your Business is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Gawle and Ghoul, a mole with his dead daughter, and Yum Yum, the axolotl who acts young for her age. Plot Gawle is seen in his house trying to feed Ghoul, with the latter afraid to exit her picture frame. Gawle gets a call from Mono and answers it, hearing that he and Punchy are going to the cinema. Gawle is excited to join them, but immediately realizes that someone has to take care of Ghoul. He decides to get a babysitter to take care of her. The babysitter arrives at the house, revealing herself to be Mother. Gawle welcomes her, and explains that he has a daughter to be taken care of while he’s busy. He points at Ghoul inside her picture frame, confusing Mother. Right when she’s about to ask Gawle a question, he completely disappears from the house, driving to the cinema. Meanwhile, Yum Yum is childishly playing with a beach ball outside. She gets distracted by Sanity trying to lure her. She walks towards him until she slips on her beach ball, hitting the doorbell of Gawle and Ghoul’s house. Mother answers it, spotting the ball, bringing it in for Ghoul. Yum Yum is at the brink of crying, and chases after it. Salvia ends up being lured by Sanity instead and walks into a forest with him, with screams being heard seconds later. Yum Yum arrives at the house and tries to figure out a way to get in. She spots an open window and climbs in, ending up inside the kitchen. She notices Ghoul inside her picture frame, terrifying her. Mother is in another room hearing Yum Yum’s screams, confusing her even more. Yum Yum starts shaking the picture frame, making Ghoul really uncomfortable. To add insult to injury, Yum Yum starts sucking on the picture frame, making it the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Ghoul becomes giant and uses her telekinesis to throw objects at Yum Yum. A vase is thrown a Yum Yum and gets stuck to her head, but due to her having no concept of death, she doesn’t react much. Mother runs in the kitchen and sees the chaos, calling Gawle quickly as possible. Gawle answers it inside the cinema, annoying a nearby Frilly. Gawle hears the chaos from the phone and runs out of his seat, pushing Mono into his own, slicing his head and limbs off. He also pushes Frilly down the stairs, breaking his bones in the process. The audience starts shushing his moans before dying. Mother tries to control Ghoul with no success. Forks and knives fly out the drawer, resulting in impaling Mother. Mother’s body is sent throughout the room from Ghoul’s telekinesis, landing on Yum Yum, squeezing her further inside the vase. Gawle barges into the house, seeing a crying Ghoul laying on the floor. Gawle comforts her, making her slightly better, and hugs her. Meanwhile, Daphne is looking for Salvia, spotting Sanity holding one of Salvia’s inflated eye in the shape of a balloon dog, while standing next to his decapitated head. Moral "Don't always ghost about your victories!" Deaths *Salvia’s eyes are removed, later decapitated by Sanity. (off-screen) *Mono’s head and limbs are sliced off after being pushed into his seat. *Frilly dies of blood loss after being pushed down the stairs. *Mother is impaled by many forks and knives. *Yum Yum’s upper half is squeezed inside a vase. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'none of your business'. *The episode was originally going to be Gawle punishing Ghoul, but it was removed for not fitting in well. *The moral is actually "Don't always boast about your victories!" *Maine is seen playing on a basketball court when Yum Yum was playing with her beach ball. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes